The present invention relates to bags and suitcases in general, and more particularly to a golf bag. Conventionally, bags of this type are constituted by rigid or semi-rigid containers which are fairly voluminous and are provided with club-carrying compartments, as well as with further integral accessory-carrying compartments or pockets, and are intended to be fixed to a transporting trolley, or alternatively by smaller flexible bags with a shoulder-strap, intended to be carried on the shoulder of the player. In general, the bags of the first type are not suitable for carrying on the shoulder due to their bulk, whilst those of the second type cannot easily be adapted to transporting trolleys. Furthermore, these bags normally have irregular shapes, often with bulky bulging portions, and are thus inconvenient in use and difficult to place when not in use.
Similar problems also occur in the case of travelling bags and suitcases in general, whose shapes and dimensions are not easily adaptable to different requirements of use.